Summer Love Song
" " (also known as "Summer Love") is a song by Brooke Hyland, as her first officially recorded song as a musician. A snippet was first heard on the show in Night of the Living Dancers when Brooke gave off an excerpt of the song at her voice lesson: "Spin that record round and round, 'cause I can't get enough of that summer sound!" It wasn't looked at again until New Girl In Town, where Paige and Brooke recorded their own version of the song, and the music video was recorded in Solo Fever -- the video directed by Abby herself. Official Music Video Lyrics Oh, yeah Summertime and I'm feeling fine Kissed by the sun in the sky Sparks fly when he walks on by Just like the fourth of July He looks so beautiful That my legs get weak when I start to move And my heart can't help what's going on When the DJ plays that summer love song Yeah That summer love song Yeah Spin that record round and round 'Cuz I can't get enough of that summer sound Let me hear that music Turn the bass way up and boom it And play that record 'til the sun goes down From the beach to the party to the underground Let me keep on groovin' Put your hands in the air, keep movin' And come on, baby, sing along To that summer love song Yeah That summer love song Yeah Friday night and it feels so right Cold breeze in the August sky He's got me burning up One look and I feel so hot He drives me crazy I love it when he calls me baby And we dance to the stars and the moonlight To the summer love song that just feels so right Oh Baby! Spin that record round and round 'Cuz I can't get enough of that summer sound Let me hear that music Turn the bass way up and boom it And play that record 'til the sun goes down From the beach to the party to the underground Let me keep on groovin' Put your hands in the air, keep movin' And come on (come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!) Baby, sing along To that summer love song Yeah That summer love song Yeah So, baby, take my hand You're all I'll ever need We can dance out in the sand Watch the sun set by the sea We can shine just like the stars That burn for you and me We can fall in love tonight (tonight) Spin that record round and round 'Cuz I can't get enough of that summer sound Let me hear that music Turn the bass way up and boom it And play that record 'til the sun goes down From the beach to the party to the underground Let me keep on groovin' Put your hands in the air, keep movin' Spin that record round and round 'Cuz I can't get enough of that summer sound Let me hear that music Turn the bass way up and boom it And play that record 'til the sun goes down From the beach to the party to the underground Let me keep on groovin' Put your hands in the air, keep movin' Video Gallery Brooke and Paige recording a video for the song in New Girl In Town Brooke Hyland - Summer Love.jpg S02-E26 60-38.jpg S02-E26 61-09.jpg S02-E26 61-22.jpg S02-E26 61-23.jpg S02-E26 61-36.jpg S02-E26 61-38.jpg Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Teen pop Category:Other Songs Category:Dance-Pop Category:Songs in Brooke Hyland Category:Season 2 Group Songs Category:Single Category:Music Video